FicFlash- Dia dos Pais
by Maaiy
Summary: Um pequeno presente de dia dos Pais para todos os fãs desse seriado (que tá me deixando louca).


Amanhã é dia dos pais. Então tentarei escrever alguma coisa bem rápida como presente. =D

* * *

Aos 7 anos de idade, Stiles ganhou um boneco de ação do Homem Aranha porque esse era seu super herói favorito.

Scott ganhou uma tenda do seu pai, onde ele armou nos arredores da floresta próximo de casa e chamou Stiles para passar a noite.

Erica passou o dia das crianças no hospital com uma forte febre.

Isaac e Boyd estavam ambos viajando com suas respectivas famílias.

E Derek, Cora e Laura aproveitaram o dia se empanturrando de um delicioso banquete de carne e frutas frescas.

.

Aos 14 anos, Stiles fez uma promessa de que cuidaria de seu pai com todo o seu coração, pois era o único parente que lhe restara agora.

Scott fez questão de ignorar qualquer sinal de vida que seu pai dava em sua vida. Ele não merecia tal atenção. Não mais.

Erica juntou todo o dinheiro que tinha em seu cofrinho e colocou em uma vasilha de geleia vazia, escreveu uma carta com várias frases bonitas e manchas de lágrimas. Ela escondeu no quarto deles, mas tirou de lá depois que percebeu que não tinha coragem o suficiente para cortas os pulsos.

Isaac tentou fazer as coisas certas, ele limpava a louça da cozinha e varria o chão sem nem sequer demonstrar tédio ou tristeza. Porque ele sabia que isso só ia piorar a situação.

Boyd arranjou um meio de ganhar dinheiro rápido, porque não poderia mais depender de seus pais por muito mais tempo. Ele sabia.

Laura já estava se formando, Cora, tentando se decidir qual roupa a faria parecer mais com sua irmã, e Derek, apaixonando-se por uma mulher mais velha.

.

Próximo aos 18, Stiles sentiu na pele o que era estar prestes a morrer mais vezes do que um adolescente deveria sentir, mas nada doeu mais do que ver seu pai sentindo a mesma sensação.

Scott considerava sua mãe a única pessoa que valia a pena chamar de pai, porque foi ela quem estava sempre lá em seus jogos de Lacrosse, quem insistiu em conversar sobre as duvidas sobre seu corpo desenvolvendo, e sobre tudo que Scott podia se lembrar. Sua mãe era a pessoa por quem ele sempre arriscaria a vida, sem pensar duas vezes. Como estava prestes a fazer.

Erica e Boyd, já mortos, nunca foram esquecidos pelos seus progenitores e nunca serão.

Isaac, órfã, sabe distinguir os bons momentos que teve, antes de seu pai ficar obsessivo, antes dele morrer. Ele se lembrava muito bem das viagens em família e da época em que seu pai o levava para observar as estrelas com um telescópio que ganhara no natal.

Laura. Morta junto com o resto de sua família. Junto com seus pais e irmãos. Cora, cada vez mais próxima de morrer a cada tempo que passa, e Peter, o único de seu sangue que parecia estar do seu lado se Derek implorasse por ajuda. E Derek, sendo novamente usado por uma mulher que entrelaçara as garras em seu coração.

.

Agora, pode não ser a melhor hora, eles podem até nem se lembrar que dia é hoje por causa de todas as coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, mas, se eles estivessem um tempinho, com certeza cada um deles, até mesmo Allison, Lydia e Jackson, iria tomar um tempo de seu dia para refletir, sorrir, chorar, lembrar, comemorar ou visitar.

Podem não ser bons tempos, e Beacon Hills estar sendo a boca do inferno nesse exato momento, sério, tá um caos aquele lugar, mas todos eles sabem, que sem os pais deles eles nem estariam lá, vivos, respirando (lutando até a morte, mas ainda sim lutando!), e tentando não só livrar o mal de suas vidas, mas da vida dos outros, da vida de vários.

Eles podem ter seus próprios meios de como explicar a palavra 'pai'.

Mas em geral, todos eles tem como núcleo alguém que te deu amor e te instruiu enquanto você crescia. Mesmo não sendo de sangue, ou não sendo nem humano. Aproveite esse dia para pensar em quem quer que tenha sido a pessoa que você considerou seu 'pai'.

* * *

Blé. Coisa melosa.

Feliz dia dos Pais. Pai eu te amo.

E eu espero que você não descubra que eu escrevo pornô gay na internet. **3**


End file.
